


A Little TLC

by madina



Series: N.B.GAY. [6]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Queer Themes, nbgay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madina/pseuds/madina
Summary: Anthony and Kevin take care of their men. Always.
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James, Kevin Durant/Russell Westbrook
Series: N.B.GAY. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118921
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	A Little TLC

Anthony’s already relaxed on LeBron’s bed, observing his boyfriend from the foot of the bed as he walks around his bedroom. He bites his bottom lip, his fingers tapping against his knees aimlessly while LeBron goes from dresser to dresser and opening up multiple drawers. 

LeBron is listlessly gathering his clothes after his shower and preparing to lay in his bed curled up with AD, probably watch some _Martin_ reruns or today’s games playbacks. He grins in satisfaction when he catches sight of the newly washed durags. 

“Babe?” Bron asks over his shoulder, waving with a spare black durag in his hand..

Anthony looks up. “Yeah?”

LeBron lifts the spare durag up silently, offering. 

Anthony Davis is a ridiculously large human being with huge shoulders that makes heat gather in LeBron’s gut and an urge to run his hands all over them. They’re even larger when they aren’t covered by a uniform or one of the sweaters he loves to wear. LeBron can’t help but think _damn, he’s so fine and all mine_ and loves the sight of him cozy in his bed. 

“You already know.” Anthony replies with a playful smirk. He catches the tossed durag and smiles. “Thanks, babe.”

LeBron puts on a pair of black lightweight Nike shorts and decides against putting on a shirt, to the appreciation of Anthony who devours him with those big brown eyes LeBron adores. 

Before he can crawl into bed, LeBron brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck and grimaces at the tightness there. Anthony notices the pained expression upon his face while he rubs the tender spot. 

Anthony reaches over into the bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle. “C’mere.”

LeBron looks at the bottle he’s pulled out critically and smirks. “Is that lube?”

“No!” Anthony snorts loudly. “It ain’t lube, dumbass. It’s massage oil.”

LeBron’s smirk only grows. “And whatchu gonna do with that?”

Anthony wiggles his brow mischievously and cannot contain his laughter despite his best efforts. “You’ll see.” He then pats the space between his legs and gestures for him to come into the bed.

LeBron harrumphs playfully then complies, lifting his right leg to the mattress. “Don’t tease me, AD.”

Anthony smacks him on his bare chest lightly when he comes closer. “Shut up, fool. It ain’t like that.”

LeBron is on his knees in front of him, AD’s legs spread to make room for him to scoot closer. Before he turns around to settle in between them, he gazes into AD’s eyes, searching. 

Anthony sends him a questioning look. “What?” 

LeBron returns it with a fond smile and leans forward to kiss the center of his furrowed brow. It’s a favorite spot of his and it never fails to soften the wrinkle that gathers there. 

Anthony’s eyes close, a habitual reflex whenever LeBron leans in to kiss him and sighs at the scratchy feel of his beard on his nose and eyelids. He reaches up to place his hand over his partner’s heart and maneuvers it up to his clavicle, taking in the warmth and solid muscle beneath his palm. 

“Love you.” LeBron kisses the spot again and turns around to settle into his designated spot.

Anthony lets his hand fall as the other man maneuvers. There’s heat gathering around his cheeks and he can’t resist wrapping his arms around the man’s torso and kissing along his shoulder blades. 

LeBron chuckles and places his hands over the two wrapped around him. “Don’t start nothin’ you ain’t finishin’.” 

“Boy if you don’t…” Anthony begins, then chuckles at LeBron’s childish snickering. “How are you 36? You got the mind of a 16 year old.” 

“Aye.” LeBron responds lightly. “I got your fine ass wrapped all around me, touchin’ and kissin’ on me and you got that bottle of lube over there..”

Anthony uses the hand that’s nearest his stomach and pinches it playfully. “It ain’t lube!” 

LeBron yelps and smacks his hand away. “Then what is it?” He reaches over to grab it.

Anthony intercepts it, biting his lips nervously and clutches the bottle of sandalwood scented oil. “It’s massage oil, fool.” 

LeBron looks over his shoulder with a cheeky grin that’s way too fucking ridiculous to be on a grown ass man but there it is. “Is that right?”

“Yes!” Anthony laughs and hands it over now that his surprise was ruined. “Here. Check for yourself.” 

LeBron takes it and reads the label then pushes down the cap and takes a whiff of the scent. “Aight, I see you.” He smiles and holds it out for his teammate. “Smell it.”

Anthony chuckles and takes the proffered bottle. He’s happy LeBron likes the scent. He was going for subtle but masculine and clean. “I’m finna give you the massage of your life.”

LeBron hums and leans back slowly, letting his back sink into Anthony’s chest. Anthony was one of the few people on earth that could hold his weight and not collapse from it. It was one of the most pleasant discoveries of their relationship and LeBron took advantage of it constantly. 

Anthony noses the crown of his head and places a soft kiss on his lover’s hairline. “You carry the world on your shoulders, baby. I know I can’t carry my half of the load right now…”

“Hey.” LeBron interrupts and Anthony is met with his dark brown eyes staring back at him. “Don’t start that shit, babe. These shoulders are big enough to carry you. These shoulders are yours to lean on. You just focus on getting right. Aight?”

Anthony’s stomach is in knots but he can’t argue when LeBron’s looking at him like that. He places his hands on his lover’s shoulders and presses down with his thumbs. “You carry everything on these shoulders. This team, this franchise, this city, me… I’m not finna sit back and watch you take on this load without showing appreciation. I don’t take you for granted.”

“I know you don’t.” LeBron replies softly, soothingly and sits up so he can turn his upper body towards his man. “I’m not tryna sound ungrateful. Swear. But you gotta know that I have no problem carrying this load. This is a load I’m more than capable of carrying.”

“But you shouldn’t have to.” Anthony argues, his brow furrowing in a way that makes LeBron wanna kiss the wrinkle away. He clenches and unclenches his fists. “You shouldn’t have to, Bron.”

“Anthony.” LeBron sighs, knowing he has to take a different approach. “Baby.” He reaches down to take Anthony’s hands and bring one to each of his shoulders and gazes meaningfully into the love of his life’s pretty brown eyes. “These shoulders are yours. Always. Forever.”

Anthony takes his hands and softly slides them across the bare brown tattooed skin and cups the sides of his neck. He doesn’t know what to say because his breath comes out shaky. He can feel how his eyes begin to well up with tears that are filled to the brim with the love and utter devotion he cannot contain for this man. 

LeBron reaches up to place his hands on Anthony’s wrists and he presses a kiss on both wrists. “I won’t say no to a massage though.” 

Anthony chuckles wetly and squeezes his neck gently before releasing him. “C’mere.”

LeBron obeys, a happy grin on his face and settles back down into his spot. He takes the bottle of the massage oil and proffers it. Anthony takes it and sets it down by his thigh for a moment. 

He hides his face in LeBron’s nape and wraps his arms around his lover. He takes a deep breath, basking in LeBron’s scent and warmth. He closes his eyes and places a kiss to the nearest patch of skin. 

He lifts his face and puts his chin on LeBron’s left shoulder, nuzzling. “I know everybody leans on and uses your shoulders. Including me. But I got big shoulders too.” 

LeBron smiles softly, leaning into Anthony’s touch. “I think God did a pushup on your shoulders because…”

Anthony’s famously large shoulders start to shake with laughter. “You wrong for that.”

“No I ain’t!” LeBron laughs loudly. “Have you _looked_ in the mirror lately? I swear them things are hills and valleys.”

Anthony throws his head back and covers his rapidly reddening face with both his hands much to the glee of LeBron. “What!? It’s true! They’re some of the sexiest things about you. We got the best shoulders of anybody in the league!” 

“Bron!” Anthony continues to giggle. “Shut up and get over here before I change my mind.”

LeBron leans back into Anthony’s embrace. “I ain’t lying. I’m used to the attention but now I’m finna deal with all these boys thirsting over my man’s shoulders.”

Anthony rolls his eyes and takes the bottle from beside him and pours some into his hands. He rubs his hands together to warm it up before placing them onto LeBron’s shoulders. “Quit playin’, fool. Now sit still.”

“Yessir. Yessir.” LeBron smirks. “And whatchu mean? You flaunt those shoulders with them shirts you wear underneath your jersey. They mine though.”

Anthony presses his thumbs into LeBron’s muscles and grins at the sound of the groans leaving LeBron’s lips. He encourages them by adding pressure with the rest of his fingers. 

“You’re one to talk!” Anthony snorts and bites his lips at the low groans leaving his man’s mouth. “I cover mine. You flex and shrug your shoulders when you feeling yourself.”

LeBron bites his lip and runs his hands over Anthony’s knees. He pats his right leg. “Gimme some of that oil.” 

“For what?” Anthony is distracted by how glistening LeBron’s brown skin looks with the oil.

“Your calf.” LeBron replies. “C’mon.” He pats his lap encouragingly. 

Anthony’s heart flutters in his chest. “I’on know how we finna do this…”

“Nice try.” LeBron smirks. “Cmon big fella.” 

Anthony smiles softly but listens to LeBron as he directs him to sit in a way that would make it feasible for both of them to massage the other. LeBron pours some oil into his right palm and rubs his hands together then places his fingers softly, gauging Anthony’s reaction. 

Anthony hisses and LeBron takes his hand off immediately. “Sorry, babe.”

“No, you’re fine.” Anthony assures. “It’s just tender. Maybe focus on the area surrounding it?”

LeBron frowns but acquiesces. He places his fingers gently around the calf muscle and tentatively begins rubbing soft circles. This appears agreeable for Anthony so LeBron continues massaging his lower leg with additional pressure with Anthony’s cues for around twenty minutes while Anthony massages his shoulders and neck. 

“I love you.” Anthony sighs softly. “So much.”

LeBron laughs lightly as he starts to massage the arch in Anthony’s foot, which makes his toes curl. Anthony collapses into his pillow while LeBron spoils him with an extended foot massage. “Imma book us a spa getaway, babe. I promise. We’ll do it at the All-Star break.”

“That sounds nice.” Anthony whispers, his lips curving into a content smile. The smile that LeBron works day and night to keep upon his face. “We can swim in the hot springs.”

“Whatever you want, baby.” LeBron says. “Anything you want.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--------------------

  
  
  
  
  


Kevin wakes up to the horrible sound of Russ’ distress. His eyes shoot open and he immediately sits up. He blinks, then rubs his eyes and turns to his nightstand to turn on the lamp. His eyes immediately burn at the sudden light and he tries to adjust to the change in light.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asks and his heart drops to his stomach at the sight of Russ clutching his thigh in agony. Shit, he must be having a flare up in his quad. “Where’re your meds?” 

Russ would’ve taken them by now if he could walk. That wasn’t an option. Kevin throws the covers off and waits for Russ to tell him where to find his pain medication. 

Russ takes a deep breath, his eyelashes darkened by the tears gathering at his waterline. “In my gym bag. By the door. Fuck.” He lets out a pained whimper. “It hurts, Kev.”

“I know.” Kevin tells him, attempting to sound soothing as he unzips the gym bag by their bedroom door. “I know, babe. I know.” He digs through the bag and decides to dump it as he hears Russ whimpering. 

There’s a white bottle that hits their wood floor and he picks it up. He quickly uncaps the bottle and pours a handful of pills into his hand. He takes one and puts the rest of them back. He grabs Russ’ half empty water bottle and quickly brings it to his side. 

Russ takes the water bottle first, uncaps it with trembling hands and puts the pill in his mouth immediately. Kevin watches him worriedly as he swallows multiple gulps of water before handing it back to him. _“Fuck.”_

Kevin sets the water bottle on Russ’ nightstand. “Where’s your heat pad?”

Russ furrows his eyebrows, trying to focus on the question. “Uh… fuck, I think it’s in the second drawer?” His voice ends on a high note because another wave of pain seems to consume him. He tried to point with his left hand but he recoiled it to wrap it around his thigh.

Kevin leans over to pull open the second and larger drawer in the highstand and finds a Hyperice Venom leg wrap at the bottom with other therapeutic devices and some books. He pulls it out and shuts the drawer.

Kevin approaches Russ and is overcome with guilt. He starts to unwrap the leg wrap so he can adjust it to the size of Russ’ thigh. “C’mere, baby.” He conjoles, reaching forward to help Russ lift his leg.

Kevin knows that treating him like he’s made of glass will only prolong the pain. He takes over and assertively puts the Hyperice leg wrap around his thigh. He feels awful at the cries Russ lets out at the agony he’s clearly feeling and tries his hardest not to add too much to it.

Kevin wraps it firmly around the thigh muscle and turns the leg wrap on. He can hear the humming of the vibrations as he adjusts it to the level Russ needs. He rubs the leg tenderly. There isn’t much they can do until the pain medication kicks in and Russ can finally get some reprieve, and hopefully some sleep.

Russ collapses onto the pillow and clutches the bedsheet beneath him. “Fuck.”

Kevin walks around their bed, back to his side and climbs on. He lies down and reaches over to pull Russ close to him. Russ struggles to drag himself because of the dead weight of his injured leg. Kevin helps by scooting to the middle of their bed so Russ doesn’t have to move.

Kevin helps Russ put his leg over his hip and across his torso, whimpering in pain and Kevin holds him close. He shushes him, kissing his forehead and hair. He rubs his back soothingly and places his other hand on his thigh. He pulls their comforter, cloaking them in the soft material.

“It’s gonna be OK.” Kevin whispers, promising. “I know it hurts like hell but I got you. It’s OK. I’m here. I gotchu.”

Russ buries his head in Kevin’s chest and sobs into the grey undershirt there. His hands are squeezing the thin material, clutching onto him. “Make it stop, Kev. Make it stop.”

“I wish I could, babe.” Kevin croaks. “I wish I could take the pain away.” 

What kills Kevin is that Russ doesn’t succumb to begging unless the pain is truly unbearable. Russ has a higher pain tolerance out of sheer stubbornness and this injury has surpassed it. 

“I’m all banged up, Kev.” Russ whimpers into his pectorals. “Humpty fuckin’ dumpty.”

Kevin closes his eyes, takes a breath and sighs into Russ’ bedhead. “No, you ain’t. You’re hurt. You just need some time to heal and some rest. These meds will kick in and... you’ll be good, aight? You’ll be good.”

“Nah, Kev.” Russ’ voice sounds so broken and maudlin it breaks Kevin’s heart. “I’m washed.”

Kevin and Russ have had these conversations before. It usually ends in Kevin exasperated and frustrated that Russell fucking Westbrook can be so thick in the head and devastated that Russ is so insecure and defeated. There has been an undeniable decline in Russ’ game but that’s natural, his game is centered around his explosiveness and age is nothing but a bitch for a professional athlete that relies so heavily on athleticism. And with so many injuries, especially to his knees and quad, Russ just isn’t the same player he was when he came into the league. But that goes for everybody. Even LeBron who defies all logic doesn’t have the same explosiveness when he came into the league.

“Jesus, Russ.” Kevin takes his hand and places it on the back of Russ’ neck. “You’re not washed! You’ve had some bad luck with injuries but that doesn’t mean you’re washed. I wouldn’t be the player I am today without you. Same goes for PG and look at what you’re doing for Brad and them boys in Washington. How could you think that, baby?”

Kevin hears the soft, wet breaths coming from Russ who is suspiciously quiet. He peers down at his chest, checking if he’s asleep but he sees that his partner’s eyes are open. 

“I know you’re hurting, babe. I wish I could take it away. I’d turn back the clock if I had to. I’d get you some new knees if I could.” Kevin says meaningfully. “Shit, if my legs weren’t banged up, I’d give you mine.”

Russ snorts loudly and kind of grossly because of his snot. “Appreciate it but ain’t nobody want a leg that’s coming off an Achilles injury, babe. Even if it’s KD’s leg.”

Kevin’s heart warms at the sound of his laughter then shrugs. “Hey. Guess we’re both humpty dumpties then.” 

Russ presses a soft kiss to Kevin’s chest and lightly rubs his nose on the bare patch of skin. “Except we finna put each other back together.”

Kevin wraps his arms around Russ tighter and presses his own kiss on his head. “Yeah.”

“You can go to sleep, babe.” Russ says, peering up at his visibly exhausted man. “It’s hella early.” Guilt courses through his gut at the redness of Kevin’s eyes. Kevin had just returned home from a road trip and was gassed but here he was holding and comforting him in the middle of the night. “I’ll be OK.”

God, Russ loved this man.

Kevin smiles tiredly but shakes his head. “How’s your leg?”

Russ sighs but a soft smile graces his face. Kevin wasn’t going to bed until he did. “Hurts like a mother fucker but it’s bearable.”

Kevin narrows his eyes suspiciously, inspecting Russ for lies. “I’ll put something on.”

Before he settles, Russ reaches for their comforter and pulls the blanket passed his shoulders. He sighs heavenly underneath their toasty comforter and snuggles into Kevin. “Sounds good.”

Kevin takes the remote, turns on the television while turning off the bedside lamp and opens up Hulu. He picks the next episode of _Living Single_ and presses play. He sets the remote down and puts his arm back around Russ. He looks down at Russ who is taking deep, shuddering breaths in hopes to weather the spasm. However, he stubbornly has his eyes on the television even if his forehead is creased with obvious exertion. Kevin predicts he’ll be out in no more than three episodes. 

Russ doesn’t know when Kevin goes to sleep but he notices that Kevin is quiet. He isn’t chuckling because his chest hasn’t moved in some time. He hasn’t made little comments or observations about the show. He hasn’t made a sound.

Russ carefully looks up and is relieved to see Kevin is asleep. His eyes soften endearingly and he has the urge to reach up and kiss the slumbering man on every inch of his face. He won’t do that though because he physically can’t without testing his luck on his leg and without waking him up. The pain is manageable now but he doesn’t want to push it.

He turns the television off and snuggles back into the warmth of Kevin’s embrace. He is utterly drained and the medication makes him feel drowsy. He feels safe and warm where he is and it only encourages him to fall into a much deserved rest.

Later, at a more reasonable hour, Kevin wakes Russell up with lunch in bed. He brings a tray stacked with a bowl consisting of a chicken cobb salad. Russ’ stomach grumbles at the sight of the sliced marinated chicken with chopped hard boiled eggs, leafy greens, diced avocado, grated cheddar cheese, halved cherry tomatoes, thinly sliced cucumber, bacon bits and a small container filled with cilantro avocado dressing. 

Kevin laughs jovially at his face which has to have amassed drool by now because of how he makes grabby hands. Kevin has his own salad on his nightstand with two tall glasses of water. 

Kevin moves the tray so he can help Russ sit up against the backboard of his side of their bed. Once Russ is settled, Kevin brings the standing tray above his lap and gives him his glass of water. 

Before Kevin can move away from leaning over him, Russ gathers both his hands into Kevin’s neck and plants a deep, grateful, passionate kiss upon his lips. Kevin is startled but instinctually melts into it. Russ plants more kisses but none as deep as the first. 

“I’on know what I’d do without you, Kevin.” Russ says quietly, soulfully. His eyes are bloodshot, there are deep bags beneath them and his hair is a mess from the stressful, fitful tugging. 

Kevin smiles tenderly, his eyes peering into his lover’s wide eyed gaze. “Good thing you not finna find out, Russell.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering doing a "series" of this (a series within a series). Where pairings engage in loving, supportive, affectionate acts that pertain to injury, grooming, spoiling, etc. 
> 
> Suggest some if you'd like. 
> 
> I'm leaning towards doing Steph/Klay and Kyle/DeMar next (that first couple has had a LOT of injuries unfortunately). I like doing pairs for dichotomy reasons? I want to make each couple unique and that's a challenge for me after not writing for so long and a weakness of mine is writing the same archetypes for characters and relationship dynamics because those are the easiest for me. Trying to challenge myself! lol I gotta expand those horizons. 
> 
> p.s. sorry Russ ): I don't mean to make you constantly suffer but I wanted to put KD in a precarious situation where he shows his love language and I gotta get fluent in those...


End file.
